ya que soy popular
by Devidfenrir
Summary: un accidente a Tomoko le trae cosas buenas como malas muy malas


Ya que soy popular

Todo fue en un tranquilo día mientras volvía a casa después de concluir horas largas de escuela, iba pensando en que juego podría entretenerme el resto de la tarde, podría ser un RPG o un shoter, en esos momentos por el debate interno me olvide de mirar a los lados de la calle y sin poder evitarlo fui atropellada por un auto que algún tonto conducía, mire el cielo y escuche un golpe muy fuerte enseguida el rechinar de las llantas, mi vista se distorsionaba pero logre ver al culpable que se detuvo y con la poca conciencia que me quedaba mire que estaba preocupado por mi

Después de ver imágenes borrosas me apague quedando inconsciente

Horas más tarde desperté en una cama de hospital, el efecto de la medicina en mi cuerpo aun no desaparecía así que arrastraba pocas las palabras. En la habitación yacía mi familia que por su expresión podría decir que se encontraban aliviados de verme abrir mis ojos, simplemente comenzaron a decir muchas cosas que no entendí muy bien y mientras estaba acostada me acomode un poco y mire mi cuerpo que no tenía nada grave solo unos rasguños a excepción de mi brazo que estaba cubierto de yeso y moví mis dedos pero no los sentía por completo

– ¿qué… paso? – pregunte

Tomoki con calma se acercó a mi lado

– veras… -

Me conto lo que sucedió después de que fui arroyada por el auto que me arrojo a unos dos metros de distancia y fue un milagro que sobreviviera a tal golpe sin recibir nada más que solo un brazo roto

No sé si la medicina o la pubertad me hicieron ignorar lo grave de la situación y solo pensaba en lo popular que llegaría a ser en la preparatoria, ese pensamiento me dibujo una sonrisa en la cara lo cual llamo la atención de mi mama que se acercó un poco para revisarme, con el mismo amor de siempre acaricio mi cabeza

Ya que mi alegría se desbordaba de mi cuerpo abrí la boca

– tengo hambre! – exclame

Mi familia se miró entre si y salieron de la habitación por algo de comida, cuando la puerta se cerró comencé a reír levemente imaginando la popularidad que ganaría pero me calme un poco las ilusiones y trate de ser más realista de como seria todo

Días más tarde fui dada de alta pero mi brazo era una molestia ya que me hacían estudios y de igual manera daba una picazón muy grande que lograba calmar con un lápiz, descanse un par de días más jugando, mi hermano me ayudo un poco en mi recuperación pero lo que más deseaba era hablar con alguien aparte de mi familia, chateaba con Yuu pero no era igual a tenerla enfrente

Posteriormente en unas semanas regrese a la escuela normalmente

En las primeras horas sentía las miradas de mis compañeros que se fijaban en mí incluso me habían mandado muchas cartas los días que estuve en el hospital, esa era la primera vez que sentía tanta atención

Durante la mañana el maestro pidió hacer equipo para realizar un trabajo. Imagine que de nuevo lo haría sola pero mi ánimo cambio cuando una de mis compañeras se acercó a mí con una sonrisa

– Hagamos equipo – dijo

Sentí un escalofrió en mi cuerpo cuando escuche esas palabras

– Si! – exclame al borde de las lagrimas

Ella me hablo mucho sobre lo que paso en los días que no asistí además de otras cosas triviales y sin darme cuenta terminamos el trabajo que entregamos rápidamente, sabía bien que si no fuera por mi brazo en recuperación estaría sola pero gracias a ello tenía una compañera

Después de sentir eso que no tenía desde mucho tiempo llego el receso y la mayoría de mis compañeros salieron del aula quedándome sola junto a algunos que hacían tareas olvidadas, saque mi evento y comencé a comer, fue difícil tomar los palillos con una mano pero lo hacía sin complicación pero realmente quería leer o jugar algo en mi teléfono el cual solo tenía guardado

Mire por la ventana hacia el pasillo donde muchos de mis compañeros estaban disfrutando del descanso platicando y bromeando algo que deseaba hacer, en la soledad de mis pensamientos la misma voz de la chica se escuchó

– Comamos juntas – dijo

Ella se acomodó en el asiento de un lado y cuando sonrió comenzamos a comer

Mientras platicábamos termine rápido y guarde mi caja dentro de mi mochila

– Platícame sobre algo – dijo

La chica me miraba

Volví a sentir algo extraño en mi cuerpo pero comencé a hablar sobre un anime que veía

– Yo lo veo siempre – dijo ella

Eso nos hizo platicar por lo que quedaba del receso de más cosas con similitud

Con el paso de los días se me acercaron más personas tratando de ser mis amigos, al final incluso las más populares eran mis amigas, para esos momentos me sentía bien ya que mi objetivo estaba completo pero con ello también hubieron sacrificios que hice como dejar a un lado los juegos eroge para poder salir con ellas a muchos lugares que nunca pensé en visitar o que tenía opinión algo mala pero cambie de parecer

Mi brazo con el tiempo sano pero aún tenía que ir al médico a realizar un chequeo y tuve miedo de perder lo que tenía, lo único de conservar algo de esa popularidad era hacer una mayor amistad así que invite a alguien a casa, la visita fue la primera amiga que había tenido en la preparatoria la cual me hizo tener la popularidad, no me quejaba de tenerla pero era algo extraña,

Esa mañana mientras me arreglaba para salir note que mi apariencia cambio mucho, mi pelo era brillante y dormía lo suficiente lo cual me hizo perder las ojeras que había tenido por mucho, mis labios se volvieron más brillantes y eran suaves se podría decir que ahora tenía oportunidad de estar con un chico

Esa tarde mientras hablaba con mi amiga en mi habitación observe que no era muy diferente a mí en el pasado pero su apariencia era muy diferente a la mía superándome por mucho, eso me hizo pensar un poco lo cual me llevo a preguntar muchas cosas

– ¿y cómo te diviertes? – pregunte

Ella se acercó a mí con una mirada muy maliciosa, retrocedí un poco a mi cama donde ella me tiro y se colocó encima mío, el calor aumento cuando comenzó a morder mi oreja suavemente, sentí cierta incomodidad y comencé a tratar de apartarla, en ese instante comenzó a bajar su mano por mi cuello

– Me gusta engañar – respondió

Al sentir que no estaba bien la empuje

– Vete! – grite enojada

Tomo su maleta y solo salió de mi casa

El resto de la noche sentía miedo por lo que hizo, ella había apretado mi cuello fuertemente

La inseguridad a causa de lo sucedido me hizo cerrar mi puerta con seguro y solo volví a mi cama donde trate dormir pero no pude, las cosas que habían pasado me hacían sentir mucha ansiedad y con ella un frio en el estómago, no podía descansar y tuve la gran idea de ver por la ventana

El vecindario se encontraba solitario pero observe una sombra frente a mi casa que permaneció quieta , enseguida me aparte de la ventana temblando y el frio en mi cuerpo aumento más, por seguridad coloque unas cosas en la puerta y cerré las persianas de la ventana, como no sentía mucha seguridad me escondí debajo de la cama donde por el cansancio caí dormida

En la mañana siguiente desperté feliz por estar viva, con un buen día afuera sali de casa dirigiéndome a la escuela donde estaría ella, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verme pero cuando la vi feliz y saludándome solo pensé en que había olvidado

Los días pasaron tranquilos ella no mostraba tener algo en contra mía después de correrla de mi casa, pero en la ciudad comenzaron a suceder una serie de asesinatos sin precedentes eso llevo a las escuelas estar vigiladas ya que el asesino solo iba por jóvenes estudiantes, era raro para mi ver tanta seguridad a los alrededores, durante las noches sentía la misma sensación que no me dejaba tranquila, mi familia había salido en urgencia por mi prima kii que estaba algo mala de salud y me encontraba totalmente sola

En esa tarde después de la escuela llame a la policía para hacer una inspección porque esa sombra de nuevo volvió a mirar mi casa por la noche y sospechaba que ya había entrado por que mientras llegaba note que la puerta estaba diferente a como la deje y algunas hojas secas que había olvidado limpiar se encontraban rotas y formando pisadas

Llegaron dos agentes y miraron por todos lados, los seguí por todos lados y nada parecía extraño, sin mucho más por hacer fueron al pórtico

– No hay nada raro – dijo el policía

– pero si hay algo mas no dude en llamarnos – agrego

– mu…muchas gracias – repuse

Fueron hacia la calle y entraron a su auto partiendo de nuevo a la comisaria

Aun a pesar de su visita no deje de estar más intranquila

todo fue normal en la noche, ya que era fin de semana me propuse a jugar desvelándome como lo hacía anteriormente, durante momentos miraba por la ventana discretamente y no había nadie lo que me hizo soltar aire ,sin embargo ,asegure la puerta con una silla y el buro. Pase la noche dentro sin salir

La tarde siguiente desperté con tranquilidad e hice los deberes de manera relajada, transcurrió el día sin incidentes

Llego la noche y después de una cena ligera subí a mi habitación

La oscuridad había cubierto este lado del mundo, las horas eran aburridas y la soledad no era nada para mí pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando escuche pasos que provenían del piso inferior para ser exactos de la cocina. El malestar no me dejo moverme del asiento de la computadora, no quería revisar pero no tenía opción ya que no debía haber nadie en casa a excepción de mí.

Sali de mi habitación lentamente y camine por el pasillo oscuro donde la luz de la luna apenas iluminaba me arrepentía de no haber encendido las luces, llegue a las escaleras y tuve problemas para respirar, mi corazón latía demasiado

Estuve sujeta al barandal calmándome, cuando mi cuerpo respondió comencé a bajar lentamente, el silencio después de haber escuchado algo era muy perturbador, seguí bajando hasta que llegue al escalón final la oscuridad era dolorosa para mis ojos y confusa, guiándome por el muro encendí la luces y proseguí buscando la razón del ruido, revise todo pero no encontré nada más allá de lo común, exhale y regrese a mi habitación

Mientras subía las escaleras de nuevo escuche el ruido ahora acompañado de un pequeño murmullo, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda rápidamente, en ese instante pude ver mi aliento blanco, mi temperatura había bajado demasiado

Regrese a la cocina donde tome un cuchillo por precaución y con él en mano retorne a mi habitación donde había escuchado el ruido, en simples segundos los susurros comenzaron a escucharse

– Vamos…. – dijo esa voz raspando las palabras

– Ahora…. – añadió

Era muy tonta que en vez de salir huyendo continúe adelante

El miedo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo más y más, llegue a la puerta la cual abrí con mucho cuidado encontrando a mi amiga esperándome, en su mano había sangre de alguien que goteaba manchando el suelo ,su mirada cristalina ahora estaba apagada y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujada en su cara, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia mí, por miedo me quede quieta

Ella tomo mis brazos llevándome a la cama donde comenzó a hacer lo mismo ahora de una manera más desagradable

Se acercó a mi oído

– Tomoko, mi pequeña –

Toco mi pecho

El miedo que me producía esa sonrisa no me dejaba discernir mucho lo que pasaba, siguió bajando su mano a mis piernas donde se dirigió a mi entrepierna pero algo cambio en ese momento, su sonrisa siniestra desapareció y sus manos se acercaron a mi cuello nuevamente tocándome suavemente pero comenzó a apretarme fuertemente, el aliento de vida se escapaba de mi cuerpo

Con poca fuerza y queriendo sobrevivir un día más sujete el cuchillo clavándolo en el costado de la chica la cual se apartó de mi con una sonrisa en la cara, no podía creer lo que había hecho

Me levante de la cama y baje a la sala, sin saber que había pasado con ella fui a la calle y llame a la policía, mis manos entorpecidas temblaban y con sangre solo escupí queriendo limpiarlas

La policía no tardó en llegar

Cerraron todo y un agente se acercó con un cuaderno abierto

– que sucedió? – pregunto

Mi cuerpo dejaba de responder y era llevando ante el descontrol de mis nervios

– Yo….ella trato de matarme – dije

– calma, ahora dime como paso –

Cerré los ojos y relate todo, en el proceso mire como sacaban el cuerpo cubierto de ella, una mancha roja se asomaba entre la tela, un segundo oficial se aproximó y susurro algo al agente cuya expresión de sorpresa me dejo desconcertada

Con el cuaderno escrito se inclinó

– has tenido suerte, esa chica era una asesina serial…–

No sabía cómo sentirme había matado a una asesina pero también a una amiga la primera que tuve en el colegio

Los policías se encargaron de limpiar mientras me encontraba protegida dentro de un patrulla, un agente joven me hacía compañía y me hablaba para ayudar a calmarme

Horas más tarde llego mi familia que estaba asustada por el suceso, acompañada del joven les conté lo que había vivido y simplemente me consolaron

Pasaron las semanas y todo parecía regresar a su cauce, volví a ser solitaria pero me volví a encontrar con el joven policía y sali con él en citas, no obstante, aun sentía aquel ahorcamiento

Hola!

Ya había escrito esta historia hace años solo que la deje en la caja y apenas la publique, no quería hacer sufrir a Tomoko pero así lo pedía la historia aunque al menos salió viva, fue corta y también un qué hubiera pasado si el personaje principal de mi primer fanfic de watamote nunca hubiese existido

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así les pediría que la compartieran y que dieran un vistazo a mis demás historias

Gracias!


End file.
